Information-Centric Networking (ICN) is an approach growing rapidly. In an ICN network, an important feature is that the Internet infrastructure is based on “named information,” rather than being based on end hosts. In contrast, the TCP/IP network may be understood as a Host-Centric Networking structure. ICN uses names of information (content) to identify the information (content) rather than using IP addresses to identifying the information. Because IP addresses refer to locations, avoiding the usage of IP addresses means that the information becomes independent from location. When a consumer requests some information from the ICN network, the consumer may send a request for the information, where the request carries the name information, such as name prefix, of the information. The request doesn't have to carry the IP address of the information as the target address of the request.